


Flutter

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Winter, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: This was a work written for a writing challenge in March for the following prompts: scarf, flutter, kindness, and warm.





	Flutter

Her scarf fluttered in the breeze, like a lonely bird searching for a friend. She shuddered in the cold wind and pulled her jacket closer in an attempt to block out the frigid air. Sam had been waiting at the bus stop for what seemed like hours, fighting off the wintry weather with a cup of coffee, which was now cold.

A shivering figure crossed her vision, coming to rest on the metal bench. Sam turned her head, distracted by the sudden movement. A boy sat there, shivering, his flecked brown eyes staring out into the empty road. He didn’t have a jacket, his bare arms glowing in the fading sunlight.

As she started to get on the bus, Sam turned back, looking at the shivering boy alone on the bench. She unwound her scarf, her eyes meeting his.  
“Here, take my scarf.”


End file.
